This invention relates broadly to tobacco pipes and more particularly to water pipes of the type in which the smoke is passed from the tobacco bowl through a liquid containing reservoir and thence to the mouth of the user.
While the concept of compact water pipes capable of being held in the hand is not new per se, it will nevertheless become obvious from a review of the prior art that such liquid cooled smoking pipes heretofore developed are very complex in their structure and are therefore expensive to manufacture and maintain.
In addition, such water pipes heretofore invented do not provide the smoker with the entertainment of being able to see the inner operation of the pipe in use.
As an example of such prior art pipes, reference is made to the following U.S. Patents: Zane, No. 1,690,609; Shih, No. 3,209,765; and Jackson No. 2,690,753.
It will be noted that each of these prior art pipes is relatively complex in design, as they require a number of intricate pieces to be assembled together thereby making them relatively expensive to manufacture and market.